


it never gets better anyway

by sirenofodysseus



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen, Loyal to A Fault, Undeserved Reputation, canon seasons 1-3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenofodysseus/pseuds/sirenofodysseus
Summary: She doesn’t give a damn about her reputation anymore, especially where her loyalty to Jane is concerned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill my H/C square of: undeserved reputation. 
> 
> I really love all of my characters, but sometimes, it's just fun to write characters being jerks. ;)

I.

 

            “I know I agreed to the partnering of you and Mr. Jane, years ago, but going against orders? Abusing your badge, Agent Lisbon?” Agent Minelli asked her, two days after Jane had nearly gotten her entire team suspended for insubordination. “If you aren’t more thoughtful or careful, Teresa, you’ll walk away from the CBI with an undeserved reputation.” Lisbon shifted in her chair before Minelli’s desk, attempting to ignore the tightness mounting in her chest at his obvious disapproval of her actions.

            “You know it involved Red John in the end, sir,” Lisbon interrupted. “I stopped Jane from creating a larger end mess, by merely involving myself in his tirade.”

            Minelli glanced downwards and without his confirmation, she _knew_ he was eyeing her official IA report. “So, Red John held a knife to your throat and _told_ you to abuse your authority as Senior Agent of the Serious Crimes Unit?” Lisbon said nothing. “That’s odd, Agent. I’ve read over your debriefing of the Renfrew case, nearly ten times now, and nowhere does it discuss Red John’s involvement till the end. After all, Agent,” he paused to glance upwards at her. “Red John’s involvement would have explained why my _Senior_ Agent refused to follow set protocol I know she sure as hell knows.”  Lisbon blinked, ignoring the _obvious_ jab at her professional handlings, before she watched him glance downwards again and scribble _something_ into her IA file.

            “Jane needed us, sir.”

            “Ah. _He_ needed you, did he? Alright then.” Lisbon blinked again, before Minelli glanced upwards to eye her. “You’re dismissed, Agent Lisbon. This better not happen again.”

 

II.

 

            “Jane closes cases, Sam,” Lisbon answered, fixing her old supervisor with yet another grimace at his continued insistence that Patrick Jane was nothing but a bumbling fool. Sam, to his credit however, only continued laughing. “He might be an ass, Sam, but we _do_ have the highest closure rate in the state of California. That’s got to count for something.”

            “Is that all it’s about, Teresa?” Sam asked, eyeing her in turn from behind his desk. “Because, rumor has it; you’ve been sleeping with him.” Lisbon pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Out of all the unimportant rumors floating around the CBI, Sam _would_ notice the false one involving herself and Jane. She had a feeling she knew exactly who had started the rumor though, considering the amount of loose lips around the godforsaken CBI. “See what happens when you go soft, Teresa? You become the main attraction at the CBI watercooler.”

            She replied by rolling her eyes. “You’re seriously going to believe the same _individuals_ , who still dress as if they were sixteen-years-old? You’re growing soft, Sam.”

            Sam ignored her point with a few of his own. “You can keep pretending it doesn’t bother you, Teresa, but I can see it does. You’re not a good liar, after all.” Lisbon opened her mouth to argue with him, but Sam refused to let her. “Be the Teresa Lisbon I once knew; stop eating his shit and kissing his goddamned feet, as we both know he sure as _hell_ doesn’t deserve you or your kindness.” Lisbon bit her tongue, knowing that arguing with Samuel Bosco’s opinion would get her nowhere.

 

III.

 

            “I don’t know what I was expecting, Agent Lisbon,” Agent Hightower lectured, not even a full minute after Lisbon had delegated herself to the chair before Hightower’s desk. “But I know I was expecting a _career professional_ ; not a petulant child, who throws a tantrum every time someone tells her no.” At Hightower’s barb, Lisbon gritted her teeth. The woman hadn’t even been her supervising agent for twelve hours and she was already jumping to conclusions, only because Patrick Jane was Hightower’s _golden boy_. However, Lisbon _knew_ her career was far more important than her wounded pride. “I understand your previous boss gave you all free reign, Agent, but I am not Virgil Minelli. I care not only about you all closing cases; but the reputations _you_ and your unit leave behind, especially whilst closing these cases.”

            “We catch killers, Agent,” Lisbon explained, ignoring her need to clench her teeth at the bureaucracy of it all. Since Bertram’s addition to the CBI realm, everything had been _community-this_ and _community-that_. Or, as she had once put it, another way to cinch the taxpayer’s vote to keep his comfortable office and appropriate title.  “The community outreach is and has always been Brenda’s job, not mine or my unit’s.” She almost wanted to add, _it’s why you have a public relations director on payroll_ but Hightower’s glower forced her to grimace instead. “You’re only upset, ma’am, because we’ve managed to upset the natural order of things by catching yet another killer. Our reputations…”

            Hightower blinked. “I know the reputation of your team, Agent Lisbon; but what about yours?” Lisbon said nothing. “I’ve read every inch of your file, Agent. Your take-charge reputation has gotten you far, but still,” Hightower glanced downwards. “I cannot help but compare you to an alcoholic, who has not had a drink in months.” Hightower shook her head, while Lisbon’s expression darkened. “I’m going to give you one solid piece of advice, Agent Lisbon. Make yourself useful. Start resisting the drink you keep being offered, otherwise, you will eventually stop being taken seriously by your fellow agents and even the bureau.” Hightower glanced briefly at her. “How you handle my single piece of advice is completely up to you though, Agent Lisbon.” Hightower said nothing else, her attention returning back to the reports atop her desk. Without waiting for permission, Lisbon stood from her chair and excused herself.

 

 IV.

 

            “Might I have a word, Agent Lisbon?” Craig O’Laughlin inquired, after he had pressed his lips to Grace’s and had sent her ahead of him with a smile. Lisbon stared at him, unamused at his untimely decision to stop her from immediately returning to Jane’s side. It wasn’t like the man hadn’t just been kidnapped or anything.

            “What do you need, Agent O’Laughlin?” Lisbon asked, gritting her teeth.

            “I just wanted to see if you were alright, Agent.” His inquiry surprised the hell out of her. She and O’Laughlin certainly weren’t friends and truth be told, something about him had her constantly on edge. “I was taken last year by sociopath and had to see the departmental shrink for nearly five months afterwards.” O’Laughlin shrugged at her glance. “Hey. I had someone there for me and so does Consultant Jane. You, on the other hand…”

            “I have my unit, Agent,” Lisbon interrupted. She crossed her arms against her chest, only to watch him glance around the empty hallway—as if to make a point. They both knew her unit (with the exceptions of Jane and Grace) had already vanished for the night, however, she wasn’t about to let O’Laughlin win this battle.

            “You don’t,” O’Laughlin replied evenly, mirroring her crossed arms with a frown. “What exactly did you have planned tonight, Agent? Obviously, you were going to go comfort Patrick Jane…but, what about _afterwards_. Did you plan to go home alone? Or were you going to get a head start on your paperwork?” Each question had him inching closer and closer to her, until they stood toe-to-toe. “You have a reputation for these things, Agent Lisbon; so much, your own unit even knows comforting you is a pointless endeavor.” Lisbon blinked, before she uncrossed her arms and tempted shoving the bastard on his ass.

            Instead, she merely seized him up. “Just what point are you attempting to make, _Agent_ O’Laughlin?” The corner of his lips upturned briefly. “And if it’s about my damned reputation; you can go ahead and talk, until you’re blue in the face.”

            O’Laughlin chuckled, his upturned lips twisting into a small smile. “Watch yourself, Agent Lisbon. After all,” he paused to step backwards, his eyes catching Grace’s backside. “There are things far more dangerous than a serial killer.”


End file.
